Innocence
by xXxRosalottiexXx
Summary: Characters finding out about Sirius' innocence. Warning slash Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Remus

**Innocence**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters**

**Relationships- sirius/remus**

**Chapter one- Remus**

**Remus looked at the map shocked, he would have thought that it was a trick if he hasn't known that the map never lies. Guilt coursing through him he realised that he had never even asked to get his lover a trial, he immersed himself in self pity on being the only remaining marauder that he didn't even question the auror's decision. Deciding now was the time to ask for Sirius forgiveness and save him from the three teens that would try to kill him he raced to the willow. Prodding the right spot he slid in, crouching through the narrow tunnels. Hearing a commotion upstairs he went faster crashing up the stairs when he heard it. Hermione's voice "Quick its sirius black he's here!" Doing the first thing that came to mind he disarmed them only faintly realising that it would paint him in a bad light, he needed to know the truth. "Where is he sirius?" Remus asked only now noticing how horrible he looked, the once mischief filled eyes were dull, his robes ragged and he looked much to skinny to be alive. Slowly Sirius pointed to Ron's rat, looking closer he recognised it as Peter. The pieces of the puzzle came together in Remus' mind he had switched without telling! Not realising he had spoken out loud he looked at Sirius who nodded in conformation. Pulling sirius up into a hug felt right and Remus for the first time in years felt at home. Wanting desperately to kiss him but knowing that he shouldn't, at least not yet. "I'm sorry" sirius whispered "there's nothing to forgive" Remus answered equally as quietly. Knowing he finally had his boyfriend back to protect him Sirius relaxed and then...**

**"I can't believe it!"**


	2. The Weasleys

Chapter 2- the Weasleys

Disclaimer- I own nothing

"Living room, now!" Arthur's voice echoed through the old house. Scrambling down to the room everyone rushed to get the good seats, when everyone had finally sat down Arthur started to speak. " We are moving to the headquarters on Dumbledore's orders and according to him we need Ron to tell us about one of the inhabitants so we don't freak out, I believe we are talking about your third year, the night you lost scabbers." Ron nodded and stood up, facing his family he decided to tell them everything not the watered down version he normally told them about his adventures. " hear me out before you shout okay?" Seeing nods of assent he began, " If I understand correctly Dumbledore wants me to tell you that the resident will be Sirius Black" As he had expected cries of outrage followed his statement from all but Ginny who looked thoughtful, noticing Ron's gaze on her she nodded understanding what he wanted, she stood up, "SHUT UP!" They fell silent "Thankyou, hear Ron out else you will be getting one of my Bat-Bogies ok?" Everyone nodded "As I was saying," Ron continued " Sirius is innocent of all crimes and Peter was the one who had betrayed the potters and killed those muggles. At the end of third year sirius, in his animagus form dragged me and scabbers into the womping willow..."

Fred interrupted " You actually went down there?"  
"What's it like?" George continued  
Ginny gave them a warning look and they fell silent, sending Ginny a grateful look Ron continued, "Of course Harry and Hermione came to help so when they came up and I told them about Sirius' animagus we all shouted and fought for a bit until Remus came up. Then he explained the situation a lot better than Sirius was and then did the animagus revealing charm to prove it, of course Snape ("Professor Snape Ronald!") came in beforehand and tried to stop this but we knocked him out." "WHAT!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed at the same time the twins said "wicked" Ron carried on "and the only reason that Sirius isn't cleared of all charges is because it was the full moon and professor Lupin didn't take the wolfsbane potion so Sirius had to transform and lure him away from us and while that was happening Peter escaped so we didn't have any proof." Ron finished his explanation in one breath to looks of astonishment from his family, finally Ginny spoke who seemed to be taking the new information the best " What's Sirius like?" Ron smiled "Well I don't know him well but it's obvious he loves harry and he was a troublemaker in school, I think he has a higher detention record than Fred and George combined, yet he still got 10 owls" The twins looked indignant "really? And how can you prove this?" Smirking Ron said "four words, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs" then laughed at their astonished faces. Fred turned to Mrs Weasley "When are we leaving..?"  
"Is it soon?" George asked equally excited then before waiting for an answer they raced from the room to pack.


End file.
